Corey Rhodes
First Name Corey Last Name Rhodes IMVU Name ATrueKiller Skype: sir.tomahawk Age 18 Appearance Weight: 165 Corey or me..jpg Asdss.jpg assddddss.jpg assssdds.jpg Height: 6.0 Blood Type: A+ Sex: Male Only five percent fat lean though slighlty more muscle then lean and tight coiled muscels only when exerting any sort of stress does the tight-ness and coiled-ness show. He has a honey colored skin tone though slightly darker, Corey has alot of wild hair even though frequently combed it seems to do its own thing and puff up to his disapointment though it is corse it is both soft and smooth allowing it to hold its shape but pleasent to the touch. He has a rounded sort of face devoid of moast baby fat and no facial hair. His eyebrows are neat and he has almond shaped dark brown eyes with a focused look to them. when not having any emotion on his face he seems to others to look as if slightly angerd though he never sees it in his own expression. Corey's stranges feature would be that both his ears are slighly pointed. Class Strategic. This class is for the people who like to wait and plan there attacks who do not just rush in willy nilly guns blazing. As a strategic survivor you are well orginized in your activities and you have made sure your set up in both your back pack on any other thing is set up for convience and effeciantcy. Your are not more intelligent than any one and you cant think steps ahead of some one you are fighting but you can have a better chance at guessing the moves of things around you better then most. Behaviour Corey is usealy calm and chill but it takes very little to get him pumped. He is rearly ever seen with out an seemingly un-limited amount of energy. He focuses his energy on indevedual steps in a task in order to complet what ever he is doing wether its building somthing, painting etc. Once Corey sets his mind on somthing he will have a seemingly one track mind set on that goal, though his thought process is complex and he is quick to catch onto things, his uneasual way of thinking leads him to come up with seemingly hair brained ideas that he has thought through and end up just being either complex or actualy are hair brained, though seemingly with an unworldy amount of luck things usealy work out for him. Corey wont give up on anything unless its for the better of a larger thing as he knows in this world nothing is impossible though somtimes the odds may be increasingly stacked against him he counts on his large amount of luck and his strong will to access that realy low precentage of success. His hobbies include, reading, building weapons and nifty little contraptions, philosifying, drawing, painting, boxing, running track, running cross country,parkour, watching anime, studying a wide range of science, and climbing. Corey's boxing couch Antonio Cannon(Not the name of my real life boxing coach but its probibly not wise to put it up here.) who is a national champion has a strange way of thinking and takes giving it your all to the next level. Antonio has taught Corey to simply make things happen, "There is no I will try or I will do all I can or I will try my best there is only actions and actions define life not words you simply win there is no limit there is only a barrier of your will." Was somthing his coach had said to him in 10th grade though he was speaking of fighting Corey aplies it to everything he does. Though even all of this combined does not stop Corey from simply enjoying being alive he is often doing somthing utterly mental though is actualy only doing it because it causes him joy.He cares little of the way people see him and just sort of does what he wants though he will rarely do anything to get into troble((Well not a whole lot.))He is curious, outgoing, oppertunistic,nice, chilverest,honor bound((Unless it conflicts with and oppertunity.))calm,unpredictable,uniqe(thats one way to put it.)and all in all a jack in the box with him you never know what you are going to get most of the time. Background